Kushina el depredador
by Leon-Negro-01-06
Summary: kushina vore


Kushina el depredador

Capítulo 1

Kushina en el trabajo

Autor: UzumakiPredator

Han pasado cinco años desde el ataque de Nueve Colas. Han pasado cinco años desde que Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage y el amado esposo de Kushina perecieron en el ataque. Han pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de Kushina y el hijo de Minato, Naruto Uzumaki. Este quinto año en la vida de Naruto marca el comienzo de su viaje hacia el objetivo de su vida de convertirse en Hokage, este año finalmente se une a la Academia Ninja de Konoha. También significa algo importante y agradable para Kushina, significa que puede pasar de la madre de la casa a tiempo completo a la madre de la casa a tiempo parcial o al experto en interrogatorio a tiempo parcial. Como su hijo ahora pasa unas buenas horas en la Academia, ahora Kushina puede pasar tanto tiempo en el Edificio de Tortura e Interrogación, o como le gusta llamarlo, en la cafetería.

Kushina es fácilmente uno de los mejores interrogadores de Konoha, y es fácil ver por qué debido a su condición de depredador. Es sorprendente que los asesinos se han visto afectados por la amenaza de la digestión, que es parte de la razón por la cual la protección y depredadora de Kushina, Anko Mitarashi, es tan exitosa en su trabajo. Sin embargo, simplemente amenazar a un objetivo con la muerte agonizante de la digestión no siempre es suficiente, ya que los shinobis son más horribles que los que no se pueden matar. su línea de trabajo si eso era todo lo que ella tenía. No, ella llegó a donde está siendo _muy creativa_ con cómo ella puede usar sus habilidades. Después de todo, si el objetivo de su interrogatorio va a morir de todos los modos, entonces eso solo significa que puede ser creativo con la forma en que experimentan el abrazo de la muerte.

La táctica de interrogatorio de Kushina comienza con una simple pregunta: "¿Quieres morir más allá de la imaginación o en la mente rompiendo el éxtasis?"

Sí, los sellos que recubren el segundo estómago de Kushina, su estómago depredador, que la mayoría de su uso actualmente castiga a los prisioneros por resistir el interrogatorio hasta el final de su utilidad, o recompensas por el cumplimiento de una vez que sobrevivieron su utilidad. También Kushina finalmente se deshaga de ellas.

xxx

8:15 a.m.

Día 1 del interrogatorio del prisionero 24601

Kushina trotó a través de la puerta principal del edificio de T & I de Konoha con una sonrisa encantada en su rostro. Ella está muy feliz hoy, y por una buena razón también. Acaba de dejar su hijo en la Academia y ahora finalmente puede volver a trabajar oficialmente. Antes de los últimos 5 años, ella solo vino cuando T & I tenía un hueso particularmente difícil de romper que sus mejores especialistas no rompieron lo suficiente rápido. Esto usualmente resultaba en que Kushina dejaba su hijo bajo el cuidado de un amigo de confianza, generalmente el cuidado de Mikoto Uchiha ya que Kushina lo nombró en la madrina de Naruto. Una vez que se le había dado un número de ella, iría a T & I para interpretar un buen policía / policía malo con su protegido Anko.

Kushina se puso rápidamente en la sala de descanso y se alegró de encontrar su lugar descansando en un sofá con una barriga llena empujando su malla hasta justo debajo de su pecho generosamente proporcionado.

Kushina sonrió divertida y dijo: "Disfrutar de un desayuno equilibrado, ¿verdad?"

"Urp" fue la respuesta elocuente de Anko cuando un pequeño eructo escapó de su boca antes de decir, "Sip, llegó temprano hoy solo para poder tenerlo para el desayuno." Era un niño travieso que no podía molestarse en responder algunas preguntas simples, así que me aseguro de que digiera bien y despacio ".

Kushina se rió divertido ante la sádica sonrisa de Anko mientras se sentaba a su lado y frotaba su vientre lleno de presas. Anko suspiro de satisfacción mientras disfrutaba el masaje abdominal combinado con las luchas de su presa. Kushina luego preguntó: "Entonces, ¿has empezado a digerirlo?"

Su dueño respondió: "Todavía no, estoy dejando que la anticipación de su dolor se establezca antes de que realmente empiece".

Kushina asintió: "Bien, porque tengo una idea de cómo puedo usar un amigo pequeño para ayudar a un amigo nuevo" amigo especial "que derrame todos sus secretos, ¿sabes?

El depredador de pelo violeta, "Entonces, ¿quién es el pobre muchacho que va a estar metiéndose en tu vientre para el final de la semana?"

"Prisionero 24601" Kushina respondió mientras sacaba una carpeta con el archivo del prisionero del interior de su chaqueta negra. También tenía una foto del hombre, pero su apariencia no es valía la pena, ya que solo se ve como un hombre, sin rasgos distintivos. "De acuerdo con su archivo", continuó Kushina, "es miembro de un grupo yakuza hostil con sede en algún lugar cercano al capitolio y dirigido por un grupo de ninjas renegados por varias Aldeas Ocultas que se han convertido en una espina en nuestro costado últimamente . El grupo ha sido muy cuidadoso hasta ahora para mantener las identidades de sus líderes y dónde están las oficinas centrales de su hijo hasta ahora, se arregló para aprender algunos trucos de uno de los líderes,

"Si no podemos arrancar la información de su mente, tendremos que convencerlo de que la desprenda voluntariamente" fue la respuesta vertiginosa de Anko. Luego abofeteó su barriga llena a la par de veces y le dijo: "¿Lo oyes, pequeño amigo? ¡Tienes que ser un tiempo antes de morir!

"¡Jodete!" Fue la respuesta amortiguada del "pequeño amigo".

Kushina se acercó al rostro al llegar a la cintura y dijo: "Probablemente me he visto obligado a hacer eso como último pedido si decide cooperar, pero en vez de eso, es un morir de una muerte humillante sin una sola cosa para resaltar tus últimos momentos desde que elegiste ser inútil de principio a fin, ya sabes ".

"¡Raagh!" Fue la respuesta amortiguada del "pequeño amigo" mientras sus luchas se intensificaban, visiblemente transformando el vientre de Anko en todo tipo de formas amorfas no identificables. Anko solo se rió de su furia y abofeteó su barriga un poco más para aumentar la humillación del "pequeño amigo".

xxx

08:30 a.m.

Kushina y Anko entraron a la sala de interrogatorios donde el prisionero 24601 estaba encadenado a una silla con chakra que restringía las esposas, lo que le impedía a cualquiera jutsu para escapar. Kushina se paró frente al preso y exudó un poco de autoridad mientras Anko se encontraba cerca de su hija mayor, balanceando descaradamente sus caderas con cada paso, y haciendo que su presa llenara el vientre para que rebotara cada vez que se moviera. Esta es la rutina de apertura típica que los dos hicieron para los presos varones; Kushina jugó la figura de la autoridad de popa, mientras que Anko interpretaba al subordinado sexualmente distraído. Una muestra que ella se refiere a los negocios, mientras que la otra muestra que es al mismo tiempo, es decir, al destino inevitable.

Los ojos del prisionero rastrearon cada movimiento de Anko, y Kushina lo dejó por un minuto hasta la última vez que violaron el tenso con la frustración sexual, completo con un bulto de erección en sus pantalones. Luego se acercó a él y forzó su cabeza para mirarla con su dedo índice y dijo: "Como puede ser, ese es su destino inevitable. en el de ella. Tu muerte es segura, eso puede asegurarte, pero lo que debes saberlo. Todo lo que debes preguntar es si te lo puedes permitir o no disfrutarlo, ya sabes.

"E-disfrútalo? ¿Cómo se puede disfrutar el ser digerido!?" Gritó el prisionero 24601.

"¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de que hayas preguntado!" Dijo Kushina mientras soltaba la barbilla del prisionero y retrocedía un paso. "Como si sabes una cosa o dos sobre jutsu, al menos deberías haber escuchado sobre las artes de sellado. Soy un maestro de ese arte, tanto que puedo hacer lo que quiero con él. Una de esas cosas es forrar mi estómago con varios sellos. que puedo activar y desactivar a voluntad ".

Kushina hizo un gesto a Anko, lo cual hizo mientras movía sus caderas con cada paso para aumentar aún más la tensión sexual del prisionero. Luego se frotó la cara contra su vientre y lo obligó a escuchar y sentir gritar al "pequeño amigo" y retorcerse de dolor cuando Anko comenzó a digerirlo. Los ojos del prisionero se abrieron con horror por lo que estabamos presentando mientras Kushina continuaba en su explicación, "Ese es un ejemplo de cáncer doloroso es la digestión normal para la víctima. Afortunadamente para ti, soy un verdugo designado en lugar de mi protegido bien alimentado. aquí, lo que significa que tienes que decidir sobre cómo te digieren, ya sabes ".

Eso llamó la atención de 24601: "Con los sellos de mi estómago, puedo hacer que mi estómago produzca sus fluidos digestivos combinados con un poderoso sabor afrodisíaco. Esto hace que cada segundo que pasen en mi vientre se sienta como una eternidad de éxtasis. al lado, los niños y las niñas en el hogar y en el hogar y en el hogar. para que puedas soportar. Dejo la elección en tus manos; Si no hay nadie más que los interrogue a toda la información que tiene en el momento en que vence su utilidad, morirá en más agonía que el desayuno de mi protegido, pero si coopera y es un buen chico ...

xxx

8:15 a.m.

Día 2 del interrogatorio del prisionero 24601

Kushina se sentó en la sala de descanso revisando la evaluación de ayer del interrogatorio del juicio 24601 mientras pensaba: " _Está bien, entonces el informe dice que se puede llegar al punto de equilibrio luego de su destino inevitable con los detalles explícitos. Hmm. .. alguna vez, una muestra de cómo ser digerido que se cambiará su mente._

Kushina asintió para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie, salía de la habitación para coger un cigarrillo y activaba los sellos en su estómago para comenzar a producir sus fluidos dolorosos.

xxx

08:30 a.m.

Kushina se encontró con Anko en su camino a la sala de interrogatorios después de vomitar una pinta de sus fluidos de tortura en un cubo. Anko, por supuesto, estaba más que feliz de ayudar a Kushina a convencer al prisionero 24601 para que hablara. "Eres realmente afortunado de que los océanos son inmune a todo lo que produce tu cuerpo, lo sabes, claro" dijo Anko mientras caminaba junto a Kushina mientras llevaba un cubo lleno de fluidos estomacales de Kushina.

"Sí, y por eso soy yo quien debería llevar eso en lugar de ti. Su equilibrio es bueno, pero solo una gota de eso es suficiente para dejarlo retroceder de dolor durante unos buenos minutos de mejillones, independientemente de que sea bueno, su tolerancia al dolor , y definitivamente es el peor dolor que puede experimentar ", advirtió Kushina. .

"Oh, lo sé. ¡Solo quiero pedir prestado un poco para que tú puedas darme una propina!" Anko sonrió mientras procedía a hacer eso sin derramar una gota. Después de guardar el senbon, Anko le devolvió el cubo a su padre mientras tarareaba alegremente.

Kushina abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios mientras llevaba el cubo por el asno y Anko lo cerró detrás de ella. Kushina le dirigió una sonrisa extrañamente agradable al prisionero 24601 y dijo: "¡Bienvenido al peor día de tu vida, ya sabes!"

Prisoner 24601 recordaba muy bien a Kushina desde ayer como el sádico que lo forzaba a sentir y escuchar a alguien en el estómago de su amiga, fácilmente la experiencia más horrible que tenía que estar presente, e inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse en su silla en un intento inútil de escapar porque parece que ella va a tirarlo de cabeza al infierno. Lo que ella hizo fue aclarar el contenido de su cubo sobre la cabeza de 24601. Tardó unos segundos para que los efectos se establecieran, pero su reacción fue inmediata cuando finalmente se activó.

" ¡GYAAARGAAAAHHHHH !" 24601 gritó en agonía mientras los fluidos en que Kushina lo empapaba entraron en vigor. Ella esperó un minuto o dos para que sus gritos se apagaran, pero solo se detuvo para respirar antes de continuar. Cuando los minutos llegaron a la media hora, los efectos de las partes digestivas de los fluidos comenzaron a mostrarse a medida que el pelo de las cejas y el mentón caía como si estuviera perdiendo, su ropa comenzó a rasgarse en los lugares donde los fluidos estaban más concentrados. , y su piel comenzó a verse como si hubieran sido quemados por el sol.

Los gritos de 24601 finalmente se agotaron y perdió toda la fuerza una vez que la sesión alcanzó la marca de una hora. Aún sufría un dolor increíble, pero eso era solo los efectos persistentes de la neurotoxina en parte de los fluidos, y las partes digestivas de los fluidos se detuvieron alrededor de la marca de cuarenta y cinco minutos de la sesión. Kushina aprovechó este momento de silencio para conversar con el prisionero, "Lo que acabas de experimentar fue una muestra del infierno que vas a sufrir en mi vientre si continúas negándote a cooperar con nuestros interrogadores. Esos fluidos fueron producidos por mi estómago y los sellos que lo recubren. Mañana, les presentaré una variante diferente producida por mi estómago y sus sellos. Confíen en mí cuando les digo que pueden esperar nuestra próxima sesión, ya sea que decidan hablar o no ... "

xxx

12:00 pm

Día 3 del interrogatorio del Prisionero 24601

" Entonces, parece que decidiste hablar y ser un buen chico", dijo Kushina al prisionero. Esta vez estuvieron en la celda del prisionero 24601 en lugar de una sala de interrogatorios. Kushina decidió renunciar a la chamarra antiaérea esta vez porque estaba programada para comerse a alguien hoy, de la que se ocupó hace una hora. Avanzamos una hora más tarde para omitir el aburrido papeleo y ahora vemos a Kushina de pie ante Prisoner 24601 y disfrutando de su reacción al verla con un vientre grande y retorcido. El único inconveniente de esta situación para Kushina era que tenía que desactivar los nervios de placer asociados con su estómago para ayudarla a mantener un aire de profesionalismo. Ella todavía disfrutaba del viaje de poder, así que se estabilizó.

"¡ Sí, lo hice! Ahora por favor deja de torturarme! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por lo que me hiciste ayer ayer! ", Suplicó el prisionero.

" No te hubiera torturado hoy de todos modos, ya sabes" dijo Kushina mientras levantaba su cubo frente a ella. El Prisionero 24601 lo miró y se quedó sin aliento por el terror, la sesión de ayer todavía fresca en su mente. "Lo que hay en este cubo no son los mismos líquidos que ayer. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que podía hacer que cada segundo de tu digestión fuera una dicha total? Estos son los fluidos que lo hacen posible. Iba a usarlos hoy para mostrarte lo que tienes que esperar si obedeces a mis colegas, pero parece que lo usaré como recompensa por ser un buen chico desde que rompiste y cumpliste ayer ".

Kushina derramó los líquidos sobre el prisionero como lo hizo ayer. Esta vez, sin embargo, los fluidos le hicieron comenzar a jadear frenéticamente y un pequeño bulto hizo su presencia conocida en sus pantalones. Kushina se inclinó y sopló una bocanada de aire en su rostro, haciéndolo jadear y gemir de dicha ya que solo eso era suficiente para que los centros de placer en su cerebro se volvieran locos y lo obligaran a correrse. Luego colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, presionando su vientre retorciéndose contra él (que lo hizo volver a correrse), y llevó sus labios a su oído y susurró con voz ronca: "Solo piensa, sentirás esto por cada segundo de tus momentos finales". mientras te digeriré No sentirás nada más que éxtasis completo mientras tu carne se disuelve poco a poco mientras te llevo en mi vientre. Cada movimiento que hago vibrará a través de mi vientre y prenderá fuego a tu cuerpo con placer. Hay muchas posibilidades de que te corras hasta morir antes de que la digestión te quite la vida. Definitivamente, es una forma más placentera de ir que una digestión dolorosa si me preguntas, ya sabes.

Kushina se puso de pie, lo que causó que el prisionero gimiera con decepción, y dijo: "Hiciste la elección correcta obedeciendo, y como estoy de buen humor hoy, estoy dispuesto a darte una última petición antes de que te coma. al final de la semana. Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto. Incluso estoy dispuesto a darte una idea que me gustaría cumplir ".

"¿ L-como qué?" Jadeó 24601 mientras eyaculaba de nuevo en sus pantalones visiblemente sucios.

Kushina se inclinó hacia delante y buscó a tientas su F-cups a través de su camisa, la vista de eso fue suficiente para hacer que el prisionero se corriera de nuevo, "Por ejemplo, podría agregar a algunos de ustedes por las tetas mientras los digeriré. De esa manera, algunos de ustedes podrían vivir como parte de mi figura, ya saben ".

Luego se dio vuelta y le dio una bofetada en el culo, lo que hizo 24601 cum una vez más, "¿O tal vez prefieres agregar algo de basura a mi baúl?"

Kushina se enderezó y deslizó sus manos desde el costado de sus costillas superiores hasta las caderas, acentuando toda su figura perfecta, una figura que teniendo un vientre grande y retorcido solo parecía agregar aún más atractivo sexual a "O quizás tú Me gustaría contribuir con todo esto? Eso también sería encantador ".

La prisionera solo pudo gemir y secar otra carga en sus pantalones del pequeño espectáculo de Kushina, luego se acercó a él otra vez y presionó su rostro contra su vientre retorciéndose, "Esta era una chica mala que se negó a cooperar. Como puedes ver, ella ya agotó toda su voz gritando y ahora solo puede forcejear en vano mientras la digerir lentamente ".

Prisoner 24601 no estaba del todo segura sobre la parte de la voz _agotada_ de lo que dijo, ya que escuchó vagamente una voz susurrando: _"¡Por favor, ayúdame, gyaah! No quiero morir! Grrgh! ¡Duele mucho! Misericordia ... misericordia, por favor! Gah! ¡Hazlo parar! Déjame morir! ",_ Filtrarse a través de las paredes de su futuro vientre de verdugo.

Kushina se frotó la barriga alegremente, sin preocuparse por las súplicas de la comida que digería, mientras daba un paso atrás y miraba su futura comida ensuciando sus pantalones con otra carga. "Te estarás retorciendo aquí lo suficientemente pronto por diferentes razones. Ella está sufriendo, pero estarás en éxtasis total. Para mí no es más que un paquete de nutrientes y chakra, pero tienes la oportunidad de hacer que este cuerpo mío perfecto sea aún más maravilloso. Por supuesto, puede solicitar otra cosa, pero en realidad, ¿quién no querría formar parte de _esto_?

Kushina tanteó uno de sus senos a través de su ropa otra vez y le dio una palmada en el culo una vez más para acentuar su punto, y hacer que el prisionero ensucie sus pantalones aún más. "Piénsalo y te veré en unos días".

Prisoner 24601 eyaculó en su pantalón otra vez mientras veía el vientre de Kushina rebotar y retorcerse con cada paso que daba, y todo lo que podía pensar era: _'Voy a estar allí dentro de unos días ... quiero ser parte de eso. ¡Quiero ser parte de eso! ¡Voy a ser parte de eso! ¡Quiero hacer que ese cuerpo sexy sea aún más perfecto!_

xxx

El día de la ejecución del prisionero 24601

3:00 pm

"¡ Y es la hora del almuerzo!", Anunció alegremente Kushina cuando entró en la sala de ejecución. Kushina optó por renunciar a su chaqueta negra hoy, ya que dificultaría tragar todo un ser humano, en lugar de optar por usar una camisa de spandex azul oscuro de manga larga flexible que mostraba todo sin mostrar ninguna piel. Luego mostró 24601 una sonrisa depredadora y lentamente se lamió los labios. Kushina le dio a su comida una rápida mirada rápida mientras se sentaba desnudo y retenido en su silla. Él realmente no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, sus genitales no eran nada del otro mundo, por lo que era poco probable que ella le prestara atención, pero sí tenía una complexión atlética, así que la textura muscular que sentiría al tragarlo lo haría. ser agradable.

24601 se estremeció de anticipación cuando Kushina se acercó a él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios a la espera de su comida y preguntó: "Te di tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, así que ¿cuál es tu último pedido? ¿Te gustaría agregar a mi figura, o tienes algo más en mente? Solo recuerde que si se trata de otra cosa, tiene que estar dentro de lo razonable. No voy a dejarte ir, y no voy a tener sexo contigo. Eso es lo que suele hacer Anko por las últimas solicitudes, no yo ".

La negación del sexo decepcionó al prisionero, aunque al final no mató su erección. Se limitó a mirar a Kushina por un momento, con los ojos recorriendo su figura hasta que descansaron sobre sus pechos por un breve momento antes de moverse nuevamente y descansar sobre su cintura. _'Ella realmente tiene una figura perfecta. Todo está perfectamente proporcionado. Quiero ser parte de eso ... ¡NECESITO formar parte de eso! '_

Kushina sonrió victoriosamente, solo una mirada en sus ojos era todo lo que necesitaba saber que la idea que ella le dio ahora ha dominado por completo su mente. Ahora solo quería escucharlo decirlo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa superior y dijo: "¿Bien? ¿Qué será?"

" Por favor ... p-por favor ... hazlo". Tu cuerpo es perfecto. Necesito ser parte de eso. ¡HAZME PARTE DE TI! ", Suplicó 24601.

" Todo lo que necesitaba escuchar" Kushina se lamió los labios hambrientamente mientras agarró a su presa por los pies y se los llevó a la boca. Su mandíbula se desquició para que su boca pudiera darle la bienvenida a su comida y tuvo que probar exactamente en qué lo lavaban los encargados del prisionero. _"Mmmm ... agregaron hierbas de limón a su baño final. Ese fue un buen toque, ya sabes._

Kushina rápidamente se deslizó por sus piernas y, antes de darse cuenta, su mandíbula descansaba en el borde de la silla y sus pies descansaban en su segundo estómago. Sus ojos descansaron en su pene por un breve momento antes de deshacer sus restricciones de muñeca, empujando sus manos en su boca, continuando su camino hacia el cuerpo de su presa y no le prestaron más atención a sus trastos. Kushina sintió que su estómago se estiraba para acomodar su gran comida mientras se abría paso por el abdomen de su presa y apretó los dientes a lo largo de sus pectorales mientras lo engullía.

Pronto, solo su cabeza permaneció fuera de la boca de Kushina mientras los hombros del prisionero 24601 desaparecían por su garganta. El prisionero jadeaba de felicidad cuando los ácidos digestivos con afrodisíacos de Kushina empezaron a hacer magia en sus piernas y las paredes de su estómago los estimularon, causando que se corriera dentro de su esófago. Kushina pasó su lengua por la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras lentamente chupaba su cabeza en sus fauces. Ella tomó un breve momento para chupar su cabeza como una piruleta y disfrutó mucho el sabor que se frotó en su cuero cabelludo antes de cerrar los labios alrededor de la parte superior de su cabeza y terminar su comida con un trago final.

La abultada garganta de Kushina volvió a la normalidad rápidamente cuando su mandíbula volvió a su lugar correcto y la cabeza del prisionero descendió en su vientre con el resto de su cuerpo. Como era de esperar, el prisionero 24601 se retorció y gritó en completa beatitud mientras las paredes del estómago de Kushina frotaban sus líquidos digestivos de placer en su carne y lo apretaban, haciendo que cada movimiento tanto él como Kushina crearan una cornucopia de felicidad para que él se ahogara.

Kushina dejó escapar un pequeño eructo mientras se enderezaba la camisa lo mejor que podía, pero como su vientre era demasiado grande para que cupiera, dejó que descansara sobre su vientre pero debajo de sus pechos para proteger su modestia. Sonrió felizmente mientras se frotaba la barriga y salía de la habitación, la barriga protuberante rebotando a cada paso para proporcionar una mayor felicidad a su habitante.

Kushina pasó por la oficina del edificio T & I para completar el papeleo que indicaba la hora de la muerte del prisionero 24601 y que su celda ahora está vacía para los futuros presos. Kushina saludó a sus compañeros de trabajo y compañeros ninja mientras salía del edificio, su trabajo hecho para el día. Los espectadores civiles la dejaron a raya mientras volvía a casa, la mirada petulante y la sonrisa burlona que mostró a todos ellos solo les dio más cautela.

' _Así es, esto es lo que les sucede a los enemigos de Konoha. Encuentran su camino en mi vientre. ¡Esto también es lo que les sucedió a tus amigos idiotas que pensaron que podrían entrar en mi casa y lastimar a mi hijo! ¡Dijeron con dolor, ya sabes!_ Kushina pensó para sí misma mientras recordaba las comidas pasadas y la idiotez civil. Desde que alguien, probablemente Danzo, filtró al público que su hijo, Naruto, es el contenedor de Nueve Colas, algunos civiles se encargaron de "Terminar con el trabajo del Cuarto Hokage". Todos los intentos terminaron con los perpetradores siendo tragados enteros y digeridos vivos por Kushina. En el lado positivo, Kushina estaba bien alimentada y podía matar a los perpetradores legalmente ya que estaban invadiendo su propiedad. En el lado negativo, Kushina tuvo que explicarle a su hijo antes de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer para ganarse la vida y que se come a la gente.

Sin embargo, explicarle cosas a su hijo temprano también tuvo sus ventajas, por lo que creció expuesto a la verdadera naturaleza de su madre como depredador y lo vio como algo totalmente normal y nada de qué temer. Es por eso que Kushina fue capaz de recoger a Naruto de la Academia con una panza que se hincha con la presa digerida hasta la muerte sin asustarlo.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron mientras Kushina recogía a su hijo en la entrada de la Academia. Kushina le preguntó a su hijo sobre su día en la Academia mientras caminaban de regreso a casa tomados de la mano y Naruto balbuceaba sobre los amigos que logró hacer en clase y sobre cómo eran las únicas cosas en la Academia que no eran aburridas. Naruto no le prestó atención al hecho de que el vientre redondeado de su madre rebotaba en todas partes con cada paso que daba, ¿y por qué lo haría? Su madre caminando con la barriga llena de presas es una ocurrencia común para él, diablos, la ha visto comer personas justo delante de sus propios ojos y no ha visto nada malo en eso. En lo que respecta a Naruto, su amorosa madre no puede hacer nada malo, y todo el mundo que su madre digirió hizo algo malo para merecerlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los dos se trasladaron rápidamente al patio trasero para practicar algo de entrenamiento para Naruto. Aunque los movimientos de Naruto fueron los katas que su madre le enseñó, los movimientos de Kushina fueron divertidos y no del todo serios mientras bailaba fuera del alcance de su hijo y ocasionalmente usaba su vientre para abofetear a su hijo solo porque pensaba que sería divertido , y eso fue. En ese punto, el larguero se convirtió en una pelea de juegos que duró hasta la puesta del sol.

Madre e hijo terminaron de jugar cuando el sol se ponía y volvieron a entrar. En este punto, el estómago depredador de Kushina había terminado su trabajo en el prisionero 24601 y no había dejado rastro de él detrás, bueno, al menos no dentro de ella. Fiel a su palabra, Kushina le agregó algo de su masa a su cuerpo. Ahora tenía las caderas ligeramente más anchas, un poco más de grasa en el culo, y sus senos ganaban casi el volumen extra para subir otro tamaño de copa ... casi. Con todo, 24601 contribuyó a las curvas de Kushina de manera uniforme y el cambio solo fue visible para los más observadores.

Ahora solo había un efecto secundario de absorber a su presa de tal manera que todavía tenía que ocuparse de ella. Kushina descubrió este efecto secundario después de modificar sus senos con sellos para asegurarse de que nunca dejó de amamantar, el efecto secundario fue un aumento drástico en la producción de leche materna. Ella está sintiendo la tensión en este momento ya que el desbordamiento incómodamente estiró sus tetas.

Al ver la oportunidad de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, uno de los problemas era su problema de leche materna y el otro ser para alimentar a su hijo para la cena, Kushina llevó a su hijo al sofá de la sala de estar de la casa Uzumaki y le dijo a su hijo "Hoy es un día de suerte para ti, Naruto". Ella le mostró lo afortunado que era quitándose la camisa y el sujetador manchado de leche. "La comida de mamá le hizo producir un poco más de leche hoy. Sé que ya tomaste mi leche para el desayuno de hoy, pero ¿te gustaría tomar leche de mami para cenar hoy también?

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de alegría, "¡Sí, mamá! ¡Me encantaría! "No había manera de que rechazara esa oferta debido a que la leche materna de su madre era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Ramen apenas comparó en su mente. Si Naruto se salía con la suya, tendría la leche de su madre para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Técnicamente, podría hacerlo sin ninguna consecuencia nutricional debido a que la leche materna predator es la sustancia más nutritiva del mundo, pero Kushina lo obligó a comer otras cosas para el almuerzo y la cena (con excepciones como esta situación) ya que solo puede producir una cantidad limitada de leche por día.

Kushina le sonrió cálidamente a su hijo y le hizo señas para que le diera unas palmaditas en el regazo. "Entonces ven a sentarte en el regazo de mamá y ayúdate a ti misma".

Naruto hizo exactamente eso cuando saltó sobre el regazo de su madre, cerró su boca en el pezón izquierdo de Kushina, y abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a alimentarse de la tetilla izquierda de su madre.

Kushina suspiró de satisfacción al sentir que el desbordamiento de leche comenzaba a drenar de su pecho izquierdo cuando su hijo comenzó a alimentarse. Ella se recostó en su asiento y comenzó a acariciar amorosamente la cabeza de su hijo mientras él seguía bebiendo. Kushina recordó felizmente el día en que completó y aplicó el sello que aseguró que nunca dejaría de lactar y supo que tomó la decisión correcta. Al hacerlo, se aseguró de que ella y su hijo nunca dejaran de vincularse así, y nunca lo abandonaría por nada.

Kushina suspiró aliviada al sentir que la tensión en su teta izquierda disminuía por completo y vio como Naruto soltaba los labios de su pezón con un * pop * húmedo. Ella soltó una risita de alegría materna mientras veía la cara cubierta de leche de su adorable hijo dejar escapar un pequeño eructo lindo. Kushina luego guió a su hijo a su boob derecho y dijo: "La cena no ha terminado todavía, Naruto. ¡Estás a mitad de camino, sabes!

Naruto ahuecó ambos lados de la tetilla derecha de su madre con sus manos y con avidez comenzó a chupar y lamer su pezón, provocando otro suspiro de alivio y satisfacción por parte de su madre. Kushina comenzó a tararear una pequeña canción feliz para que su hijo la escuchara mientras se alimentaba y lo abrazaba, disfrutando del calor de su amoroso vínculo.

Naruto le dio al pezón derecho de su madre una última y poderosa mamada para sacar un último bocado de leche decadente del pecho de su madre antes de soltarlo con un fuerte * pop *. Luego apoyó la cara en el cálido pecho de su madre y dejó escapar un pequeño eructo que simbolizaba su plenitud que Kushina descubrió que era absolutamente preciosa. Luego lo acostó en el sofá de su espalda y soltó una risita al ver el rostro cubierto con leche de su hijo. La madre luego sujetó a su hijo con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y llovió besos cariñosos por toda su cara, causando que Naruto entrara en un ataque de risitas mientras su madre se lamía la leche de la cara cada vez que sus labios encontraban un parche de líquido no reclamado.

"¡ Detente mami! ¡Eso te hace cosquillas, ya sabes! "El hijo se rió mientras Kushina continuaba lloviendo amorosos besos sobre su precioso hijo.

" ¿Oh? ¿Entonces no más de _esto?_ "Kushina preguntó en broma mientras abría su boca lo suficiente para que su hijo la viera y se paralizara en la parte posterior de la garganta de su madre antes de sacar su lengua y darle a su hijo una larga y agradable lamida para quitarle la leche restante cara de hijo Kushina soltó una risita ante la mirada hechizada en la cara de su hijo y dijo: "¡Eres tan adorable, podría devorarte!"

Kushina inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad por el continuo silencio de su hijo antes de darse cuenta de que la expresión de su rostro reflejaba la misma mirada que su difunto esposo usualmente le daba cada vez que quería pasar la noche en su estómago. Le dio a su hijo una sonrisa rebosante de calidez materna y le preguntó: "Oh querido, ¿el niño pequeño especial de mamá quiere dormir boca abajo esta noche? Solo bromeaba sobre querer comerte, ¿sabes?

Naruto le lanzó a su madre una mirada esperanzada y preguntó: "¿Puedo?"

Kushina le dio a su hijo un beso amoroso en la frente, "Por supuesto. Solo recuerda que debes limpiarte antes de acostarte ".

Naruto asintió feliz e inmediatamente corrió a su habitación después de salir de debajo de ella. Kushina se rió de la energía ilimitada de su hijo mientras recogía su camisa y su sostén y lo seguía a un ritmo más tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta cómo Kushina es una madre que prioriza la fuerza de su vínculo con su hijo sobre cosas como la moralidad y la modestia, realmente no es tan sorprendente que duerma con su hijo desnudo. Su esterilización efectiva durante el incidente de Nueve colas probablemente tuvo algo que ver con su mentalidad ya que cualquier posible evento incestuoso que pueda suceder en el futuro como resultado de este nivel de intimidad con su hijo finalmente no equivaldría a nada (no hay bebés incestuosos) . Como tal, tanto la madre como el hijo se sentían completamente cómodos con estar desnudos el uno alrededor del otro. En lo que a ellos se refiere,

Kushina entró a su habitación compartida justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo tirar sus ropas descartadas en el cesto y rápidamente siguió su ejemplo al desnudarse hasta su traje de cumpleaños y colocar sus sandalias al pie de la cama y tirar su ropa al cesto con la ropa de Naruto . Luego llevó a su hijo al baño adyacente a su dormitorio para cepillarse los dientes.

Después de ocuparse de su higiene oral, Kushina caminó hacia la bañera y abrió el grifo. Luego se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la parte posterior de la bañera e hizo una señal a Naruto mientras la bañera se llenaba con agua tibia. Naruto se unió con entusiasmo a su madre en la bañera y felizmente se abrazó a ella, disfrutando del suave calor de su contacto piel con piel. Kushina cerró los ojos y se relajó al sentir que el agua caliente continuaba elevándose por encima de su abdomen y su hijo decidió que quería otra dosis de leche materna.

Kushina soltó una risita cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto ayudándose con su teta derecha. Normalmente, el estómago humano solo podía manejar tanto antes de que finalmente explotara. Los estómagos depredadores son la excepción, ya que están diseñados para estirarse mucho más de lo normal para contener presas humanas vivas. Si bien no es un depredador en sí mismo, Naruto sí heredó de su madre algunas cualidades de depredador. La cualidad que estaba demostrando en este momento es la habilidad de su estómago para estirar mucho más de lo que un estómago normal podría. Kushina acarició afectuosamente la espalda de su hijo cuando sintió que su barriga se expandía para contener toda la leche que estaba ingiriendo.

Kushina apagó el grifo con los pies mientras el nivel del agua llegaba a la mitad inferior de sus pechos y agarraba una botella de champú con sabor especial mientras Naruto cambiaba al tetazo izquierdo de su madre. Kushina comenzó a amasar una cucharada de champú en el cabello de su hijo mientras él continuaba alimentándose de su pecho. La madre permitió que el producto de limpieza se posara en el cabello de su hijo por unos minutos mientras ella disfrutaba la tierna sensación de su alimentación antes de finalmente obligarlo a abandonar su comida y mojar su cabeza bajo el agua para terminar de limpiar su cabello. Kushina soltó una risita ante la adorable mirada de desconcierto en la cara de Naruto mientras él volvía a subir y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre su tenso vientre mientras agarraba su gel de baño con sabor a ramen. Al igual que su champú, este producto lo limpiaría y lo haría probar absolutamente delicioso para su madre,

Kushina giró su cuerpo para que su espalda quedara fuera del agua y separó su largo cabello y le indicó a su hijo que se la lavara por ella. Siendo el buen chico que es, Naruto agarró una pastilla de jabón y se subió a la cintura y procedió a frotar la barra de jabón contra su espalda. Asintiendo con la cabeza en un trabajo bien hecho al ver la espalda de su madre cubierta de espuma jabonosa, Naruto se bajó de su madre y ella se giró y regresó a su posición anterior de recostarse contra el fondo de la bañera. Naruto luego volvió a abrazar a su madre envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y descansando su cabeza entre sus suaves pechos, disfrutando de la tierna calidez de su vínculo.

Kushina suspiró de satisfacción y besó cariñosamente la corona de la cabeza de su hijo antes de decir: "¡De acuerdo, Naruto, es hora de ir a la cama!"

Naruto le dio a su madre una sonrisa feliz y le presentó los brazos en la cara. Kushina tomó esto como una señal de que él estaba de acuerdo y estaba listo para ser metido y activar los sellos en su estómago de depredador que desactivaba sus funciones digestivas. Luego abrió la boca y sorbió los brazos de Naruto, seguido de su cabeza y hombros. Debido a su pequeña estatura cuando era niño, a Kushina le resultó fácil tragar a su hijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba, dejaba de abrazar a su hijo con las manos y sorbía el vientre lleno de leche de su hijo sin problemas, así como sus caderas y piernas con un gran trago.

Como era de esperar, Naruto sabía absolutamente divino, _'Mmmm ... comprar los productos de limpieza con sabor fue definitivamente una de mis mejores ideas. No creo que alguna vez me acostumbraré a lo delicioso que es mi hijo, el champú y el gel aromatizados para el cuerpo que acaba de agregarse._ Kushina dejó escapar un pequeño eructo, _"Y el regusto es tan maravilloso como el sabor inicial. Si no fuera por la noche de la escuela, me habría tomado el tiempo de tragarlo ..._

En cuanto a Naruto, él estaba lentamente asintiendo mientras el balanceo del vientre de su madre lo mecía para que durmiera mientras su vientre se balanceaba suavemente en el agua que se movía. La calidez que lo rodeaba subconscientemente le recordaba el tiempo que crecía en su útero como un feto mientras se acurrucaba cómodamente en el ser de su madre, como si tratara de acercarse a su alma, y su mano le acariciaba la piel con la piel vientre abultado. La melodía de la voz de su madre que reverberaba a su alrededor mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna junto con su respiración suave y el ritmo reconfortante de los latidos de su corazón lo adormecían. En el minuto, Naruto felizmente se durmió en la cama más cómoda del mundo, el vientre de su madre.

Kushina suspiró satisfecha cuando terminó su canción de cuna y se alegró de escuchar el leve sonido de los suaves ronquidos de su hijo. Decidiendo que no quería ponerse de pie por el momento, Kushina agarró una botella de su champú / acondicionador y se puso a limpiar sola. Una vez que terminó de lavarse, Kushina salió de la bañera y la vació antes de secarse, y teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo secándose lentamente la barriga con una toalla. Deambuló por su casa desnuda con su vientre lleno de Naruto durante la siguiente hora mientras esperaba a que su cabello húmedo se secara. Se contentó con leer un libro mientras estaba recostada en el sofá y acariciando su abultado vientre con su mano libre, disfrutando del calor que su hijo estaba emitiendo en su vientre mientras leía su libro.

Eventualmente, Kushina bostezó y notó que su cabello finalmente estaba seco. Ella lo tomó como una señal de que era hora de irse a la cama y guardar su libro. La madre cansada rápidamente se acomodó y se durmió, esperando su parte favorita de dormir con un ser amado escondido en su vientre, el sueño lúcido conjunto.

xxx

Dreamscape

Kushina sintió la maravillosa sensación de que el chakra de su hijo se mezclaba con el de ella en su mente. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro y se encontró de pie desnuda en un campo de flores en un acantilado con vistas a un conjunto de remolinos. Incluso si solo fuera un sueño, fue agradable ver su infancia en casa una vez más y sentir la brisa del mar contra su piel desnuda y el olor a sal marina. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su hijo reír y correr en el campo de flores y perseguir a un pequeño animal que su mente evocaba.

Esta era su parte favorita de dormir con su hijo en el estómago. El sueño lúcido conjunto. Aquí, los dos podrían hacer lo que quieran juntos hasta que se despierten. En este momento, solo se puede usar para divertirse como jugar en un campo de flores que recuerdan a su tierra natal e introducir a su hijo a personas que ahora solo existen en sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, Kushina tenía la sensación de estar demasiado tiempo para siempre ... cosas íntimas una vez que Naruto llega a la pubertad y se interesa por el sexo opuesto ...


End file.
